Give Unto Me
by Kuraki-chan
Summary: Long ago, the angels were at war with valkyrie over human souls. Having had enough of the senseless fighting, one young valkyrie rebelled and ended the fighting, turning their stories into myths. Centuries later she's dragged out of hiding to pick a side in the apocalypse. But sometimes even free will is at the end of a puppet's strings. Lucifer/OC ; Cover from dA
1. The Devil Within

o1: The Devil Within.

Centuries and centuries ago the Valkyries rampaged the Earth, choosing those in battle to die and be taken to Valhalla. Valkyries were known to be often quite beautiful and extremely wrathful women. The lowers rode into the battles on their black steeds, and the more powerful ones rained down from the sky with wings greater than their foes: the Angels.

For many years did Odin and his valkyries fight against God and his angels. You'd think demons would want in on the fight too, right? After all it's a fight for the souls: Valhalla, Heaven, or Hell. Demons actually kept their distance because Valhalla is a paradise similar to Heaven - a dining hall for the warriors who deserved the praise and endless peace. The angels and valkyrie fought relentlessly over the human souls, until they began to fight each other as well.

There was no peace between angels and valkyrie. The only thing to tame the fighting was the humans ceasing their fighting so they stopped losing so many people. Because of that, both deities had to step back and take what they could get for souls.

As the years passed, angels and valkyrie turned into stories to tell children and their existence was forgotten; they had turned into only a memory. But of course peace doesn't always last forever, and neither does the silence of a valkyrie.

She was once favoured amongst all of Lord Odin's valkyries, with hair as dark as the night (and often as disastrous as her own self), baby blue eyes that burned with an icy fire, and the strength of fifteen of her sisters put together. Nobody understood how such a messy, reckless, loud mouthed child could drag so many souls to Valhalla behind her. Born with wings greater than any angel they had ever come across, little Ranka was a force nobody dared test on the battle field.

Everywhere the girl went, death and destruction followed. The wind from her wings flattened land in a fifty mile radius with every body sprawled out in it's wake. As soon as the thunder clapped, lightning roared from the sky and there she was in all her might. As sly as a fox, while her sisters fought the angels, she gathered more souls to Valhalla. Though after a while, she began to wonder why exactly they were doing such things without any question.

Why fight the angels for dominance? Why force human souls to go to Valhalla? Why kill just to the souls will go to Valhalla?

And so one day, while her sisters were fighting the angels once more, Ranka appeared on the field with her lightning brighter than ever. Before it disapparated, she could hear the angels gasping, swearing that "Lucifer had returned". She knew not of any angels' names, nor did she particularly care until that moment. Who was this "Lucifer" she was being compared to?

As the light dimmed down and Ranka stood between the two forces, her wings outstretched proudly and dominantly behind her, both sides shrunk back. She looked between the two and was undoubtedly confused. Her sisters began demanding her help in order to wipe out the angels to which she replied a simple, "No."

Before a mutiny broke out and all Hell broke loose, Ranka flapped her enormous wings and sent both the valkyrie and the angels flying off in various directions. While everybody rushed to compose themselves and find out what was going on, Ranka shielded the humans with her magic and set them free from the battlefield. She was quickly summoned to Lord Odin before she could cause any further disaster and voiced her questions to him. Her Lord saw that as a challenge to the battlefield and demanded she cease but it was too late; once Ranka realized that all they were was soldiers meant to fight, she wanted no more.

Odin tried his hardest to rally the young girl, but she had gained a mind of her own. For that, he attempted in revoking her power and killing her as a human. Yet Ranka was still too strong even the Lord. She fled after fatally wounding Odin and cast Valhalla behind her to walk amongst the humans. After her "fall" as the angels called it, she was far too wrapped up in her own affairs to care about angels or find out why she was often compared to one called "Lucifer".

For thousands of years Ranka hid; the valkyrie, angels, and Lucifer behind her. But of course, all peace must come to an end when the world begins falling apart underneath her feet.


	2. Ice Cream Anti-Social

**A/N: Heeeyy! Guess who's alive! Haha. I've been back at it with college resuming because I can write in my math and history classes to keep me awake! Unfortunately my visual fundamentals class is a dull challenge that I can't get away with writing in. But Tuesdays and Thursdays I have a boatload of downtime where I can. I'm really not sure where I got this whole idea of valkyries in Supernatural because jfc as if these boys need any more trouble. But with Supernatural returning in a few short weeks, I decided hey why not so I hope you guys like it c:  
xoxo  
KurakiChan**

o2: Ice Cream Anti-Social.

"M'lady," came a young girl with pastel blue waves and dazzling steel grey eyes spoke gently, "some, er, 'hunters' I hear they are called having been speaking of you as of late."

Sitting at a mahogany dining table all by herself playing with her bowl of ice cream sat Ranka, dark locks in their usual disarray and eyes growing playful at her name in someone's mouth. She was still in her pajamas consisting of black yoga pants and a black tank top with 'BITE ME' in rhinestones across the chest. A grin spread slowly across her face as she spooned some of the cookies and cream ice cream into her mouth. "Well, Eir, what do you think we should do about that?" She took another bite, pondering the term her pastel haired companion had used. "Hunters you say, hm? I've heard of them - humans who are trying to wipe out the monster race." She frowned and played with her ice cream. "Good thing Lethia hates her family, huh?"

Eir closed her eyes and shook her head. "M'lady please be serious. We do not know if these humans mean us harm or not."

"Well I suppose if they do than I'll just have to kill them, won't I?" She smiled childishly.

"Be realistic, Ronnie," a sardonic voice came followed by the sound of heels clacking on the hardwood floor. "Hunters are douchebags. From what I hear, two of the morons started a freaking war with the angels."

Ranka looked up at the cherry red haired girl who entered with curiosity. "The angels you say? That can't be good…" she took another spoonful warily. "I wonder who would want my head on a platter more - hunters or angels…" she chuckled darkly.

The red head took a seat at the table and semi-glared at the valkyrie with dark mahogany eyes. "You're twisted, Ronnie."

"You are no better, Miss Lethia," quipped Eir from where she stood by Ranka at the head of the table.

Ignoring her comment, Lethia kept her focus on Ranka. "You're the boss, Princess. What do you propose we do?"

The ravenette grinned sardonically, leaning her head onto her hand. "I'm going to finish my breakfast and get ready. I wish to meet these 'hunters' first."

"I don't even get why we're looking for this chick anyways," Dean sighed, absolutely worn out from trying to find lore on some 'Ranka' girl and Valkyries.

"You heard Cas," Sam defended the angel, "she's some big deal who rebelled against Heaven and Valhalla."

"She was also the strongest Valkyrie to walk this Earth - did the little birdie forget about that?"

Upon hearing the female's voice, Sam and Dean automatically went into 'hunter's mode' with guns drawn and pointed at the three strange women who appeared before them. A ravenette was sitting on Bobby's desk with an old book in her lap and a pastel blue haired girl standing beside her, and a red haired girl sitting on the couch. All three were dressed strangely compared to each other; the black haired girl wore black jeans and boots with a red flannel and a piercing under the middle of her bottom lip, the blue haired one wore a black button down shirt with flared sleeves, white pants and black flats; and the redette wore tight grey jeans with a black shirt, leather jacket and heels.

"Forgive them," spoke the blue haired girl. "Miss Lethia on the couch has no sense of human manners," she spat.

The one called Lethia sat up suddenly, mahogany eyes making the boys a bit startled as they glared at the other girl. "Watch your tongue or I'll cut it out of your mouth, Eir."

"Okay, what the hell is going on?!" Dean shouted, beyond lost and rather agitated.

The ravenette smiled warmly and closed the book, resting her hands on top of it. "My name is Ranka Rosencrantz; the fiery redhead with anger issues is is my best mate, Lethia Melchior and this," she gestured to the blue haired girl at her side, "is my right hand lady, Eir. I was told my name was being thrown around in the mouths and minds of hunters. What can I help you boys with?"

The brothers looked at each other, guns still in hand, both visibly beyond lost. Sam was the first to put his gun away as a way to show peace. "My name is Sam Winchester-"

"Sam!" Dean interrupted, but his brother ignored him.

"You're a, uhm, Valkyrie?" Sam finished.

Ranka tilted her head slightly to the side. "Aye, I am. Or was. Depends on how you want to look at it. What's it to you?"

"Would you mind if we asked you a few questions…?" Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's peacefulness.

"As long as you give me your word that you will not harm any of us three - Lethia mostly."

"Hey!" Lethia snapped.

Ranka waved her off. "Eir and I are Valkyries of the highest order, Lethia - as I said - is my best mate. From what I understand, you hunters are aiming to wipe out the monster race. Touch Lethia and I will break your hands if she doesn't first - she is a vampire much older than any you've crossed paths with."

The elder Winchester gave the other a look of, 'NO. WE ARE NOT DOING THIS.' To which little Sammy simply ignored once more. They were desperate at that point - work with Valkyrie and a vampire or lose the world in Armageddon.

"You have _our_ word," Sam emphasised 'our', glaring at Dean, "that we will not harm any of you. Please, we really need your help."

The ravenette looked to her two companions to ask their permission; Eir nodded calmly and Lethia, after an exasperated sigh similar to what was probably Dean's fourth, nodded as well. Ranka clapped her hands together and smiled happily before hopping off of the desk. "Wonderful! Where shall we have this conversation?"

"Uh," Sam scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "the kitchen I suppose, if that's alright." _She talks like she's ancient and proper but she's not cold like the angels,_ he thought as they sat around the round table.

"So what is it we might be able to assist you boys with?" Eir asked apathetically.

Sam, Ranka, and Eir ignored Lethia and Dean glaring hatefully at each other and began to converse. "Well," Sam began, "what exactly are valkyrie? Cas only mentioned them briefly - your name in particular, Ranka."

A strange light flickered in Ranka's blue irises. "Valkyrie are servants of Odin meant to grasp human souls worthy of being taken to Valhalla. Our story, much like the angels', turned into just that - a story - after I decided I had enough." She shrugged. "We were once great warriors that carried the fallen to their seat at the great table of Valhalla to be recognized for their service to us I suppose. I personally never understood. My name was feared amongst the angels and held high above my own kind many, many years ago."

"Right," the young Winchester nodded, "you mentioned that you were the strongest or something?"

She nodded. "Aye, I was the most revered. My wings were the largest and strongest, my capacity to fight lasted the longest, my magic was the most powerful; I was the favoured of all of the Valkyrie." She smiled sadly.

"Why did the war with the angels last so long than? Couldn't you have just wiped them all out?"

"Of course I could have, but that would have wiped out all of humanity and the majority of the Earth as well. Wherever I go when I fight, there is death and destruction." Dean and Lethia stopped glaring and looked at Ranka at that comment. "I mean honestly, what point would we have in existing if I wiped out every human? Sure that's an assload of souls, but there's no more after that. As I pondered that thought, I began wondering why the humans fought so much - killed so many of their own kind. Why did we get such joy from it? Why did the angels? I began to lose my patience and fled." She shrugged.

"Okay but I thought angels could only be killed with angel blades," Dean piped in as if to trap her story.

"That is true," Ranka nodded, "but a Valkyrie sword has the same capability - possibly even greater. Mine in particular can kill an angel, demon, valkyrie, anything. With my wings at full capacity combined with my magic, I have a spell called Thirteen Thousand Swords where I blow just that at whatever my target is with precise aim. That would wipe out at least one garrison of angels."

The brothers' eyes grew wide in surprise. But Dean couldn't help but replay how she described herself and how similar it sounded to a certain archangel…

"So could your sword kill, say, an archangel…?" Sam asked uncertainly.

Upon seeing Ranka and Eir's confused expressions, Lethia chimed in; "Archangels are the four first born angels - Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. They're the strongest of all the angels." She then turned to the brothers and added, "Valkyrie don't know the specifics of angels like that. All the centuries on the Earth Ronnie has spent here and she didn't care to find out either; she left that life behind."

"Lucifer…?" Ranka whispered.

"You know him?" Dean spat.

"I just fucking told you she doesn't know shit like that," Lethia argued, glaring coldly.

"I heard their whispers all those years ago," Ranka said quietly, looking down at the table with eyes far off. "When I appeared on the frontlines and caused the uproar, they said I was just like Lucifer...who is he?" She suddenly looked up, lost and confused.

Sam and Dean exchanged awkward glances and Sam cleared his throat. "Uh, well, Lucifer is kind of the reason we need your help…"

When Lethia caught her friend's horrified expression, she interrupted. "Lucifer was the second born archangel and the most favoured. He had the brightest and strongest grace of all of his brothers and sisters. But when God created humanity and told the angels to bow before them, Lucifer got pissed and rebelled. He felt that deities shouldn't have to bow to lesser creatures and caused chaos. For that, God had Michael - the oldest archangel - cast his own brother into Hell. Since Lucifer's grace was the strongest, a cage had to be made specially to contain it."

Ranka's eyes widened in absolute horror. "I GOT COMPARED TO THAT BECAUSE WHY?!" She shouted.

Eir looked the other valkyrie with a pitied expression. "Because considerably, m'lady, you two are rather similar...just for different causes…" When Ranka began going off, screaming about in a strange language, Eir sighed. "M'lady please calm down, we don't need your blood sugar fluctuating again…"

Lethia groaned and leaned her head back with her arms crossed over her chest. "You morons got any ice cream? It's her favourite meal on the face of the Earth."

Sam and Dean looked at each other once more but with a shared look of, ' _what the hell did we get ourselves into this time…?_ '


	3. Intimate Strangers

**A/N: Just wanted to say a huge thank you to all the follows and favorites I've gotten so far! I know it's not much but for my who disappearing act with every other story it really gives me hope. I'm currently writing chapter seven and I'm having a bit of a writer's block which, at that point, would cause me to stop and write something else. But I've gotten some notice and I really appreciate it. So I'm gonna push through it!  
xoxo  
KurakiChan**

o3: Intimate Strangers.

Blue eyes stared down at the old book lying open with a curious indifference. On one of the pages was an old painting of a young looking girl, large black wings spread open wide. At her feet were creatures who looked similar, and angels. He had, of course, heard of the legendary valkyries; but who was that woman in particular?

"Ranka's Rebellion," he muttered the image's title. "Now why would the Winchester boys want you?"

Over the last few days he had caught wind of the two brothers trying to find information on valkyrie, Ranka in particular. It had been centuries since anyone even thought about the old creatures, so what exactly were they trying to accomplish?

"Sir," came a dark haired man donning a suit whose black eyes flashed to brown, "we have found more information on the woman."

He sat on a couch with the old book and gave the demon a look as if to say, ' _well tell me before I kill you for wasting my time_ '.

"She was once the strongest valkyrie Odin had compared to all of her sisters. At one point, though, she began to wonder why her species and the angels were at war over humans so she injured them all and fled." An eyebrow quirked. "Since then she's lived on Earth among the name Ranka Rosencrantz."

"Does she still have her power?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Is it true that a valkyrie's blade can kill an angel?"

Slowly, the demon nodded. "And hers are even stronger, sir...she created her own weaponry…"

A smirk crossed his face. "So," he drawled, " _she_ could kill _me_? Or _anyone_ with her sword?"

"J-just her...she's the only one who can wield her blade…" the demon was getting concerned for his own life.

He stood and looked out the window. "That must be why the boys want her, hm? She can kill an archangel?"

"It appears that way, sir; yes."

"Hm...I wonder who's side she'll take. Guess we'll have to bring the little valkyrie out of retirement."

"What do you propose we do?"

He tilted his head towards the demon with a sly smirk. "Go fight her. I want to see how strong she is."

The demon's eyes widened in horror. "B-but sir! She will annihilate us!"

"That's the point you moron."

* * *

Ranka sat on top of a large pile of old old cars in the Singer Salvage Yard while the brothers and Bobby talked. It was already decided that the trio of women would stay, so Eir was fixing up the guest rooms and Lethia had gone to a bar downtown. She sensed them immediately and stood atop of the cars, looking around.

"Lady Ranka of the Valkyrie!" called a demon below her. "We come for you - dead or alive!"

 _Guess times have changed if even demons want me now,_ she thought. Aside from the one calling her out, she sensed four more demons nearby. _Only five total? This isn't an ambush if they know who I am...this is child's play._

"You'll need more backup if you want to even scratch me," she told the demon, holding her right arm up across her chest with her hand open. "Do you still wish to challenge me?" When the demon didn't back down, her eyes blazed a bright blue and a large, silver sword appeared in her hand as she jumped down.

Fear was evident in the demon's eyes and Ranka was faster than his escape attempt. As she landed on the ground, a loud clap of thunder emitted from the sky and one swing of her blade killed the demon. The other four jumped in and the three men ran outside with Eir close behind. Ranka's fluid movements with her blade were near perfection as she slayed the demons one by one.

"She's not at full capacity," Eir told the trio on the porch. "She is still in her human clothes."

"What's that s'posed to mean?" asked Bobby, still catching up with the whole 'valkyrie' thing.

"Ranka has three power levels - this is the first; her eyes are ablaze and sword in hand but the swings don't cause too much damage. In the second, which was her norm way back when, she is in the traditional valkyrie dress with wings outstretched. She is much more lethal and one swing could have wiped out half of this property." Their eyes widened. "The third she nearly used when she rebelled, but she didn't."

"Why not?" asked Sam.

"It's called 'Transcendance' - the full capacity of her power. If she went into that, she might have been able to protect somethings, but that blast would have obliterated everything in its path: valkyrie, angels, humans, demons, anything it touched. She is the only one with that power."

When all five demons laid dead on the ground around her, Ranka's sword vanished and her eyes returned to their normal blue. She looked up at the four with a hard expression. "Someone knows I'm here and is testing me."

"How would you know that? You just got ambushed." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Five is nothing for me," she replied rather arrogantly as she approached them. "That was a fucking _joke_ ," she spat, causing Dean to take a step back. "An ambush would have to be thousands. Underestimate me once more and I just might consider allowing you pitiful sacks of water to fend for yourselves."


End file.
